deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora C. Manson
Zora C. Manson (Zora "Crystal" Manson) is a young witch from a pureblooded family in the Harry Potter universe and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who were brought to Genesis through a portal while she was flying on her broomstick. After fighting for her life in Isafaro Zora escaped to the Crystal Expanse to find Gabrielle, a Traveling Bard from Greece who she was go on to travel with for a full year and now embark to Elim in search for Gabrielle's former compaion and soulmate Xena. 'Description' 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality' 'I Solemnly Swear' Zora was born in the year 1984 into a rich family and was spoiled from the start. Her parents had hoped for a boy to continue the bloodline but Zora would have to do. For as long as she cares to remember she always had a hate for muggles and muggle borns no thanks to her father. Zora bullying nature was picked up from her father and her first victim became the family’s house elf that serves them. She grew up on Qudditch, seeing some of the big games between the major teams and dreaming one day to be a Qudditch player for Slytherin. Ever since her father told her stories about his "glory days" at Hogwarts as a Slytherin student she fell in love with the house and everything Slytherin stood for. Zora would have dreams at night while growing up, about being a Slytherin student, become a Qudditch player for her team and then growing up to be the strongest witch in history. It was of course no surprise when an owl delivered her invite to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and from there they went to Diagon Alley for the supplies they needed. Going to Gringotts to collect the money her parents saved up for her since birth first. During the shopping through Diagon Alley she got sidetracked several times, one of them being over to the window of the shop where brooms were sold. She expressed her hate for the rule that first years wasn’t allowed to have brooms and that she wanted the best one of the lot. Zora even tried to bully her father into buying her one but of course her father insisted that rules were rules and literally had to pull his daughter away from the window. On the train she had the misfortune to run into her first mudblood and she took pleasure ripping him apart with her words. Insult after insult, even threatening to throw him off the train as a public service to the school. Proud of herself when the boy ran off crying like a big baby. It was finally the moment of truth when she sat down on the stool in The Great Hall and had the Sorting Hat sit on her head and after a moment shout,"SLYTHERIN!" Zora would go on to continue bullying anyone she saw as weak while working hard of achieving her dreams and making friends with all the right people. She even managed to become a thorn in Harry Potter’s side during his fifth year, granted, not in the way she would have liked but nonetheless, he certainly got a headache every time he had to deal with her. Zora would return home during the Christmas holiday where her father finally broke down and bought her the broomstick she wanted for next year when she own one. Excited, Zora ran out of the house to fly it when suddenly everything around her grew dark and silence. Unbeknownst to Zora, she was just plunged into a new dimension with nothing but a wand, her broomstick and the robes on her back. 'Dead on Arrival' 'Relationships' 'Gabrielle' 'Sincara' 'Kain' 'Powers and Abilities' As a witch Zora is able to perform a number of magical spells, while most are with a wand some of them can be performed without the use of one. Through her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she has some knowledge on the following subjects: *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Potions *Charms *Transfiguration *History of Magic *Herbology *Flying *Astronomy 'Weapons' 'Wand' ' ' 'Staff' 'Quotes' *"Don't worry about me. I can handle anything that's thrown my way!" *"You better give me an answer unless you like the idea of becoming a toad." *"Merlin's Beard!" *"How can you not know who Merlin is?" *"Want me to hex him? I could put a nice big wart on his nose." *"So I'm your daughter now?" *"Ah yes, an old, crummy, smelly tavern is so much better than a castle!" *"What do you call this miserable rock of desert and crystallized ice, you buffoon!" *"I understand that the man is running off with our map." *''You're a fool, Gabrielle. A damn fool!'' *"Oh, you know. I'm fine. Not a nice cool castle with empresses or anything but I'm fine. How are you?" *"Unnecessary? I'll have you know these robes represent the noble house of Salazar Slytherin and I'm proud to wear them!" *"All right, all right, easy! We do intend to keep some of this food for ourselves, you know!" *"Come on, Gabrielle. Let get out of here. I have sand everywhere!" *"Bloody hell, Gabrielle!" *"Shut up? SHUT UP!?" *"Hey! I'm trying to talk over here." *"I guess you just had your head in the sand for too long." *"You mean like we tried to see the Empress? Oh that's right, we didn't." *"Let's get one thing straight, I'm going to wait by the camel because I want to wait by the camel. Not because you want me to wait by the camel." *"Another vampire? Well this place is just crawling with them, isn't it?" *"Wasn't much of a leader if she got herself killed." *"Bite me." *"Just try not to get in my way. Magic can be unpredictable." *"You think I'd be standing here blasting zombies if I was afraid!?" *"Watch it, muggle. Or else it'll be your head rolling on the ground next." *"What are you doing firing at them for!?" *''What in Merlin's Beard?'' *"Don't be stupid. I'll be fine." *"You don't really expect me to use that, do you?" *"You look ridiculous." *"They'll be no try involved." *"Bugger." *"And had this been a fair fight it'd be you limp on the floor unable to form sentences!" *"Right, right. Rotating and swinging. Got it." *"I'm not cut out for this city life, Gabrielle. I was born to do so much more." 'Trivia' *Zora pic base is Alyssa Milano - the first of four characters to be seen using her as a pic base *Zora was originally created on a Harry Potter RP called "I Solemnly Swear" *Zora and Gabrielle have been in a total of 18 threads together since October of 2011, making them one of the longest running companions on the forum Category:Zora C. Manson Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Harry Potter Category:Protagonist